1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for mounting video displays on the inside surface of an automobile roof. More specifically, the device provides a vehicle mounted video display that incorporates a wide range of entertainment options, is convenient to use and poses little risk of harm to passengers.
2. Description of the Related Art and Summary of the Invention
Overhead consoles for vans and other large vehicles are well known. One type of overhead console contains a video display screen and other components to keep passengers entertained on long journeys. These consoles are generally mounted near the center of the transverse axis of the vehicle with the display screen facing the rear. However, current overhead consoles for video display screens include features that make them either unsafe or inconvenient to use, or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,030 to Mola discloses a vehicle overhead console with flip down navigation unit. The vehicle overhead console assembly includes a console body with a door pivotally attached to the console body. The door is pivotally movable between open and closed positions. A navigation display unit is connected to the door such that the navigation display unit is exposed for viewing by a vehicle occupant when the door is in the open position, and hidden from view when the door is in the closed position. A groove in a substantially U-shaped flexible latch member engages an edge portion of the console body for securing the door in the latched position. The pins on which the door pivots engage a plurality of detents to hold the door in the desired open position.
The principal drawback of the ""030 device is the hazard that it poses to passengers. The device swings forward, from a stored position, to a viewing position where the display screen is substantially perpendicular to the roof of the vehicle. Due to the design of the pivots and the obstruction posed by the console body, the screen cannot swing forward any farther than this position. Thus, it poses a significant obstacle for passengers moving within the vehicle. A passenger who is thrown forward during a collision could be seriously injured by striking the screen.
Another drawback of the ""030 design is the limited range of viewing positions available for the display screen. The screen may only rotate about one axis, as described. The screen may not be rotated to the left or right to accommodate viewers who are not seated directly in front of the screen. This drawback is especially acute if the display screen is an LED, which can only be seen from a narrow range of angles in front of the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,762 to Vitito discloses an overhead console having a flip-down monitor. The console includes an elongated console housing having a leading end and a trailing end, a monitor mounted in the leading end of the console housing, and a compartment for storing a source of video signals.
The ""762 design flips downward from a storage position, in which the screen faces the floor of the vehicle, to a viewing position in which the screen faces the back of the vehicle. Like the ""030 design, the display may not be rotated farther than this position in which the display is perpendicular to the roof of the vehicle. Thus, the display of the ""762 design poses a hazard to passengers moving toward the rear of the vehicle. Neither may the screen be rotated to the left or right, limiting the range of viewing positions for passengers. Furthermore, the display screen, which is typically glass, is always exposed to the interior of the vehicle. Thus, inadvertent contact with the screen is potentially hazardous to passengers even when the display is in a storage position.
The invention provides a vehicle roof mounted video display. The display is rotatable 180xc2x0 about a first axis, between a stored position within a housing and a second position in which the display lies flat against the vehicle roof. The display is also rotatable at least 60xc2x0, and preferably 90xc2x0, about a second axis that intersects and is substantially perpendicular to the first axis. Each axis includes self-tensioning hinges to hold the display in any position.
The display self aligns as it reaches either of the first and second positions. Force acting on the edge of the display as it approaches the roof or the housing causes the display to rotate about the second axis until the display is substantially parallel to the roof. The rotational capability of the display, 180xc2x0 in one direction and between 60xc2x0 and 90xc2x0 in another, allows the display to be easily displaced when contacted by a passenger or other object. Thus, the display does not pose a significant hazard to a passenger who inadvertently bumps into it, either casually or during, a vehicle collision.
When the display is in the storage position, the display screen desirably faces, and is safely enclosed by, the housing. The display screen is protected from damage in this position, and passengers are protected from broken pieces of the display screen as might result from a vehicle collision.
The invention also includes a number of built-in features to provide passengers with a wide range of entertainment options. The features include: A television antenna and tuner, A/V input jacks, video-game input jacks, audio-out cables, an FM transmitter cable, and wireless headphone transmitters.